Story Project (Loud Chan Adventures)
by drakin6345
Summary: I had this great idea about a crossover between loud house and Jackie Chan adventures, but due to circumstances like real life and my difficulty being able to write my own stories I don't think me being the writer is a good idea, so I need someone else to write it. The plot is inside along with other stuff so if you're interested in writing it please pm me so we can discuss it.
1. Plot

Loud Chan Adventures Plot

Right before the summer is over the Loud's decide to go on a vacation, and bring Clyde along with them, to Rita's old home of San Francisco. Upon arriving Rita decides to take the family to visit her childhood friend Jackie Chan and his uncle who is her father's absolute best friend(some would say that they're like brothers), at the same Jackie's niece jade arrives to stay with him. During the visit the loud family get caught up in a situation that causes to have stay in San Francisco as the result events where an artifact Jackie has recently retrieved is the cause of it all. The the two families become involved in a search around the world for twelve artifacts. The loud kids being the adventurous souls they are naturally like jade refuse to stay behind and also follow Jackie on his adventures.

(Will be edited better in the future.)


	2. Chi Wizard Apprentice's Assistant

Chi Wizard Apprentice's Assistant

Chi wizard apprentice's assistant is an optional chi wizard level I came up with for the au. Sometimes in order to help an apprentice with their training they take on an assistant to help them. Usually when a chi wizard apprentice graduates to full chi wizard the assistant will have a sorta unofficial graduation from the assistant to the apprentice of the newly graduated chi wizard. Just like when tohru becomes a chi wizard apprentice he'll make Lincoln his assistant.

(This was made as one of the ways to develop tohru's bond with the loud siblings, that and a couple of other reasons.)

(Eventually I'll talk about more about tohru's possible activities and positions in bonding with the loud family, especially the loud children because I feel like despite higher position like Lincoln becoming his assistant and eventually apprentice he'll be equally close to all the loud siblings as much as he is close to jade.)

(Next time I'll list the positions the loud family would most likely have in demon world.)


	3. Loud Family's Positions in Demon World

Loud Family's Positions in Demon World

1\. Lynn Sr would be Shendu's personal chef.

2\. Rita would provide routinely dental work on Shendu and his dragons.

3\. Lori would be a palace maid.

4\. Leni would be Shendu's tailor.

5\. Luna would be the court musician.

6\. Luan would be the imperial fool who tells jokes and performs comedy routines, not quite like the dark hand being dancing jesters.

7\. Lynn would possibly be a delivery girl(that's all I could think at the moment for a few reasons).

8\. Lincoln like jade would simple servant.

9\. Lucy would be the court poet.

10\. Lana would be the stable girl for the dragons.

11\. Lola would be the palace's interior decorator.

12\. Lisa really just be a kid since everything she's known for would banned for humans.

13\. Lily too since she's just a baby.

(I figured due to his personal history would them shendu would want to keep a personal eye on the Loud family.)


	4. Note 1

p style="text-align: left;"Note 1/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Dog and Piggy Show chapter will likely a multi parter because the presence of the Sunset Canyon will add to it and make things interesting in a way more than you'll probably realize./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'll explain later./p 


	5. Note 2

Note 2

I feel that even shendu will always an evil he would feel a bit of sympathy for Lincoln since like Lincoln shendu also comes from a rather large brood(though not as big as Lincoln's, but still) and knows about the trouble that can come with it. Only difference is that while Lincoln's siblings love and care about him shendu's siblings absolutely despise him and care nothing for him(which is something will make Lincoln feel a bit sorry for shendu).

(More will likely be added and edited to this note in the future.)


	6. Lynn's Table(San Francisco branch)

Lynn's Table(San Francisco branch)

After the Louds decide to stay in San Francisco after the talisman search ends Lynn Sr. will likely open up a San Francisco branch of his restaurant Lynn's Table and stay there while one his employees manages the Royal woods branch.

(He'll likely add some Asian style dishes to the menu.)


	7. Reminder

Reminder

It seems that some people need to be reminded that this is to find someone interested in becoming the writer for this story project. I can't become the writer of the story myself for a few reasons like real life, trying to continue my other stories, etc. So again if someone is interested pm me.


	8. Review answers

Review answers

Guest:Yes she was in fact when the dark hand come to the past they'll also try to get rid of her so that the loud kids will never be born. Also yes they will they will be there through it all.

(P.s. just to let you all know the project is still open and I won't give up on it like my last one. All I need is someone to take the position as writer and we can get started.)

(Also on a side note what do you all think of the idea of Lynn Sr. knowing Valmont from his semester abroad in England?)


	9. Artist

I could also use an artist to draw requested picture on deviantart involving the story like scenes from the story and other stuff if anyone is interested.


End file.
